The Last Ending
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Love, what do you think of it?" He asks her. She turns to him with a blank expression, "Love is a useless emotion that holds people back." *Sasuhina* One sided Kabuhina DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Prologue**

The sent of blood and burning flesh filled the air. Fire ripped through the Hyuuga Mansion wildly as the sound ninjas were searching for what they were looking for. The smoke was closing in on them dangerously as the leaf ninjas were searching blindly through it. Screams were still fresh in the air as Orochimaru ran through the fire with ease, his black hair whipping behind him. His snake like eyes darting around, searching for the room. Several cries were heard as the fire spread even faster. _The invasion of Konoha was going even better, now to take its treasure_. He thought maliciously as he ran through the still holding doorways. He stopped abruptly to see a young woman running with a wad of cloth in her arms. The cloth cried out as she ran through the rapidly spreading fire and smoke.

His eyes widen and he grins. This was going to be easy enough. He ran towards her, making sure to make his presence know. The young woman turned to face him with frightened, lavender, puppiless eyes. She held the cloth closer to her chest and began to cough. The smoke was getting to her. Orochimaru grins maliciously, _this'll be easy_. His hand flickered slightly as he swung a kunai at her neck. Unknown to him, this young woman was also a ninja. Her speed matched his as she brought a kunai up to block his. Protecting the bundle of cloth with her life.

"Just hand over the heiress and I wont kill you." Orochimaru lies through his teeth as he flung the kunai at her. She blocks it and it flies off into the direction of part of the fire. The young woman glared at him as she flung several shuriken at him.

"Not on your life!" She spat at him as he simply deflected the shuriken that were aimed at him. The cries from the blanket grew dim. A look of fear flickers across her face as she her eyes flitted between the crashing walls and the bundle. Orochimaru smirks.

"Either both of you die or just you." He hisses at her already knowing what she was going to do. She would play right into his trap. She simply held the baby closer to her chest as veins began to pop up around her eyes.

"That's the way it's going to be anyways if you take her." She hisses at him as she watched him take steps towards her. Her glare didn't falter as she took a step back. The rest happened so fast. He rushed forwards and plunged a kunai deep into her abdomen, then yanked it up. Her eyes widened as blood trickled from her lips. She staggered in her steps as she fell to her knees. The bundle slowly fell out of her arms revealing the face of a baby girl crying loudly. A small amount of midnight blue hair was on her head. Orochimaru grins triumphantly as he bent down to pick the baby girl up. Right as his hands approached her and kunai was stabbed into his hand. He hissed and looked up at the young woman, she glowered at him.

"Hurt her and I'll make your life a hell in my afterlife." She said before her eyes glazed over, in a forever glare at him. Orochimaru takes the kunai out of his hand and throws it at her limp body. It didn't go deep, but it didn't go away either. He picks the small girl up and shushes her into a calming sleep. A light 

sigh escapes him as the doorway hovering over the young woman collapsed on her. Flames began to engulf her body. A sick smile spread across his face as he jumped out of the burning Hyuuga house. His eyes caught on a few remaining Hyuuga still alive, trying to escape the wild flame. Not that he cared anymore, he got what he wanted. He silently called the other Sound Ninja to follow him. The mission was complete. He looked back at the baby girl again. Her sleeping face made his sick grin widen. His new student of the Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Chapter One **

Thirteen years had passed since then. Hinata was no longer a baby; she was the beautiful daughter of the sound. Her beauty and grace wasn't matched by anyone there. Currently, she is asleep with a look of content on her face. A delicate hand reached down to her and traced out her temple down her jaw line. Her eyelashes flicker slightly as she was a light sleeper with low blood pressure. The silver haired teen sat on her bed with a slight smirk on his face as he traced out his kage's student/daughter. Her long, midnight blue hair splayed out around her. She lifted a pale hand up to feel the silver haired boy's face. He had a light look of surprise on his face when he felt her soft palm on his face. She lifted it away and gave his cheek a hard smack.

"Hinata-sama, Time to wake up." He whispers, his breath caressing her cheek. She grumbles something very vaguely.

"What was that, Hinata-sama?" He whispers again. She creaks open one of her eyes and sets her hand on the cheek she had smacked.

"Kabuto-kun, don't call me Hinata-sama. It's annoying." She says, still half asleep. He puts his hand on top of hers, making her eyes open half way, revealing her puppiless, lavender eyes. Her pale face made him stare at her with his dark eyes. She was still developing, but she was just so adorable and deadly that it was attractive to him. He chuckles slightly.

"Of course, Hinata-sa-chan." He said in his usual tone of voice. She pats the cheek she slapped and yawns. Her eyes close and she opens one.

"Kabuto-kun, why are you waking me up so early?" She asks, her voice thick with annoyance. The morning wasn't her time at all. Above all, she preferred night. He smirks at her question, which makes her eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"We have to be ready for the Chuunin exams, we're leaving today. Remember, we're posing as Leaf Ninjas."

Hinata snorts and smirks at him, "We're more than ready. Remember, we're on Jounin level in their minds." She said tapping her temple. Her goofiness was due to her still being only half asleep. Her eyes were glazed over with sleepiness as her head landed on Kabuto's shoulder. Her breathing was steady.

"Wake up….." He leaned down to nip at her ear, "Hinata-_hime_."

She instantly jerked up and slapped Kabuto again, "Hentai." She murmured under her breath. A light flush dusted her cheeks as she got up from the bed. She wore a shirt that was three times too big and shorts to bed. She points lazily towards the door.

"Out, Kabuto-hentai." She murmured and he complied.

"Hai, Hinata-hime!" He said while walking out. He knew it would annoy her. As she got dressed, she began to wonder what her "father" had in store for her. Other than the fact of the Chuunin exams. A light smirk appeared on her face. She couldn't wait for this, she would finally be able to find what Orochimaru wants.

THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: This idea just popped into my head! I had to write it or I would get writers block on everything else!

Sasuke: Stupid excuse!

Neji: Am I dead?

Kit: Maybe……

Sasuke: Are you sugar high?

Kit: No! I'm drunk on soda!

Sasuke: There's a difference?

Kit: YES!

Hinata: Leave five reviews if you want her to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**harly944: **First Reviewer! Awesomeness! Thank you very much!

**HinataDelDesiertouchija: **Thank you! I try to make all of my ideas original!

**Bitter-Blood-Sacrifice: **I hope I meet your expectations!

**AngelKonouchi: **Thank you very much!

**kawaiiitahina123: **Thank you very much for that!

**ParadoxLove124: **I'm very happy you like it!

**Nina Natsu: **It's a first for me, but it shouldn't be too hard. After all, I **am** the evil side.

**Gaara's Little Girl: **Thank you ! And you update your stories too!

**LixxyChan: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you appreciate it!

**kenokosan: **Wow! Really!? I didn't think my stories were absorbing.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. There, I said it…. Wait! I own myself!! Well.. that's it.

**Chapter Two**

A gentle comb ran down her shoulder length, midnight blue hair. The light made her reflection bounce back at her as she carefully combed her hair. Her lavender eyes were very empty as she stared at herself. Her eyes were practically white. They changed according to her mood. Most of the time, they were white. She always felt empty. To her, life was meant for the people around her. Not for herself. She grabs a hair tie and ties her hair into a small pony tail at the back of her head. Hair was a nusseince to herself; if it wasn't for Orochimaru (who wanted an appropriate heir) she would have already shaved herself bald. It wasn't an issue. The reason she lived was because……

"Hinata-hime, Hurry up!" Kabuto called out from outside of her room.

"Hai, Hai." She said softly. He heard her anyways as he leaned against her door. She had already changed into her normal attire. She wore a long, dark blue, turtleneck, shirt that wrapped around her waist; black caprees that reached just bellow her knees, a canteen that she wore on her hip that was filled with water, bandages that wrapped around both of her elbows that reached her fingers, her shuriken and kunai pouch that rested on her thigh, another pouch on her other thigh held scrolls in them. Her all natural scowl was present on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. With that quick assessment of herself, she walks out her door. Kabuto still stood there, as if there was an invisible door holding him up.

She simply stares at him, "Kabuto-kun."

His gaze drifts to her and he smirks, "Let's go."

WHEN THEY GET THERE AND ARE THERE!

Hinata leans back on the couch as she stared at Kabuto with an empty stare. He was explaining who they were. His silver hair framed his face as well as the circular glasses he wore. He lounged back in the chair that he sat in with the scrolls in his hand as well as the leaf Ninja headbands.

"I'm Yatsuba Kabuto. We moved into the hidden leaf villiage when I was 10 and you 7. You are Yatsuba Hinata. You are blind." She raises a midnight blue eyebrow at this. "We need to hide your eyes. So you will keep your headband over your eyes." She lets her eyebrow fall back down, but she didn't know why she would need to hide her eyes. She still didn't question Orochimaru's motives.

After explaining everything, he hands her the headband. She grabs it daintily and ties it around her eyes. It did draw attention to her other features on her face. Like her full lips and button nose. She gets up from the couch and leisurely walks towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk, Kabuto-kun." She said without waiting for his response, she walked out the door. Hinata found it much easier with her eyes covered than with them open. It sharpened her other senses. Mostly touch and sound. Though the sound part didn't matter, after all she was raised in the sound villiage. Though she didn't really care about everyone staring at her as she walked down the road in the middle of the villiage. The vibrations from her feet made her aware of everything and everyone around her. Her small pony tail swayed slightly with her movements. Two locks of midnight blue hair framed her face as she walked through the villiage. She walked carefully around everyone in her way. The blank look on her face was evident even from the covering of her eyes. Her shoulder brushed with a boy who looked a couple years older than her. His lavender tinted eyes traced over to her.

"Gomen." She murmured softly as she continued to walk down the road. A light tingling was left on his shoulder as he watched her leave. Something was familiar about that midnight blue hair. But she completely ignored his stare.

"Neji-kun, Come on. Gai-sensei is waiting for us." A girl his age with two buns on her head said to him. He looks at her then at Hinata.

"Right." He said following her to the training fields, a boy with a green jumpsuit on followed behind them humming something to himself privately.

Hinata just walked around very blindly trying to get a good picture of the place. Then she decided to go to the training fields, when she bumped into another person's shoulder. His dark hair jutted up in the back with bangs that framed his pale face. Dark obsidian eyes glared at her as she passed him. She sensed his glare and turned her face towards him, as if she saw him.

"Gome-"

"SASUKE-KUN! There you are! Naruto-kun and I have been looking for you everywhere!" A high pitched, female, voice called out. Her head tilts slightly, as if trying to see something. But she already had a good vision of the girl and boy approaching them. The girl was around her own height, maybe an inch or so 

taller. Her vision was pretty much black and white. She wore her forehead protector in a way as a girl would a headband. Such an odd way to wear it, not that Hinata should be talking. She wore a long dress with leggings under it. The girl was also looking at her weirdly. If Hinata didn't have her headband over her eyes, she would be able to see the girl had pink hair and emerald green eyes.

Hinata takes a wary step away from Sasuke, Naruto and the pink haired girl. I light breeze went by, carrying strands of the midnight blue hair that had escaped the pony tail. From what she could tell, this 'Naruto' boy was relatively short compared to most boys their age. His hair was spiked and he wore his forehead protector like everyone did. He wore a turtle neck jacket and pants. It almost looked like a jumpsuit if she could see the color. If she saw him, she would see his bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

The pink haired girl looks towards Hinata curiously, "Sasuke-kun, who's this?"

He shrugs with the remaining scowl still evident on his features, "How am I supposed to know? _She _bumped into _me_." He stated arrogantly cold. Hinata tilts her head up and spins on the balls of her heals. For an odd reason, she didn't want to get involved with this group. She began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was from the pink haired girl.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Who are you?" the girl asks curiously. Hinata looks to the side in the girl's direction.

"My name is Yatsuba Hinata." Hinata says in a deadpan tone. Her voice, as usual, was soft and velvety. But there was absolutely no emotion in her voice or expression. The girl didn't seem to notice that and smiled widely.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She jerks a thumb towards Naruto, "That's Uzumaki Naruto and-"

"I'm sorry, who? I can't see who you're talking about." Hinata interrupts softly. She looked slightly sympathetic.

"What's wrong? Is it because of your forehead protector?"

"I put it there purposely, I'm blind." Hinata says in the same tone, "Now if you would excuse me, I have to hide or Nii-san will find me."

She began to walk away at a fast pace with their eyes staring straight at her. Not that she cared at all. Then she stopped to turn back around, "If you're going to stare, You might as well talk."

The scowl present on her face was very evident as she looked at them. They didn't speak a word due to the embarrassment she had bestowed upon them. A light sigh escaped her as she spun on the balls of her heels and turned to walk towards the path leading to the villiage. She stopped on time to face a girl that was about a head taller than herself with four, sandy blond pony tails on her head and dark blue eyes and a boy that was about an inch shorter than her with a hood on with cat like ears pointing up, 

purple face paint and a cocoon like thing on his back. The girl stared at her curiously as if daring her to say something, but Hinata remained silent.

"Hinata-chan! I've been looking for you everywhere! Don't do that again!" Kabuto called out while running towards her. She turns her head towards him and the girl and boy give him a look of recondition. Their sensei had told them about him and the alliance.

"Nii-san…" Hinata murmured softly. The boy nearly melted at the softness and velvetiness of her voice. Once he reached her, he looked up at the girl and boy. He gave a half hearted smile as he set a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if she gave you any trouble." Before Hinata could object to what he had said, Sakura's voice was coming closer. Sakura had recognized the forehead protectors as something that wasn't their own.

"Where are your passports?" Sakura snapped at the sand ninja. Hinata slaps the hand on her shoulder and, if her eyes were showing, shot a glare at him. He already knew the message. The girl smirks at Sakura and holds up her own passport as well as the boy did the same.

"Do we really look that stupid?" The girl scoffed. But the girl didn't really care for Sakura, she was more interested in the girl who called Kabuto 'Nii-san'. Her forehead protector that was wrapped around her eyes gave her a reason for curiosity. Hinata raises one bandaged hand and taps her forehead protector, as if sensing her look of curiosity.

"I'm blind from serious eye injury." She lied in a deadpan tone. She was very good at it, her heart didn't even speed up like a normal person's. So even a medic would have no idea she was lying.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he ran up to her, "Where's Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura looks at Naruto with an alarmed look, "You lost track of him?! Right after we found him?! BAKA!"

While they were fighting, the boy with face paint stepped forward and took hold of one of Hinata's bandaged hands. He grins lecherously at her.

"My name is Subaku no Kankurou. It's so ni-"

She sensed his flirting tone and touch. She whipped her hand away from his grasp and sent a slap straight across his cheek. The girl with the sandy blond hair snickers.

"I think I'm going to like you. My name is Subaku no Temari."

"Yatsuba Hinata."

Kankurou gets an angered look, he was already mad from the journey he had to take and now this girl was slapping him. He has a disgruntled smirk on his face.

"You're lucky you're a girl or I wou-"

"You would what?" She snapped at him, very annoyed. She didn't want to talk to anyone. A light growl escapes Kankurou.

"I'd kick your-"

Hinata snorts, "Like you could."

He growls, "That's it." The cocoon begins to unravel when a male deadpan voice comes out.

"Kankurou. Don't." It ordered as a boy with red hair appeared behind them. A light smirk graces Hinata's features. This would be fun.

I'M TIRED! I'M TIRED! I'M TIRED!

Kit: It's true. I've been typing this all day!

Sasuke: I'm hardly in it!

Kit: At least your in it this time!

Hinata: Leave Ten Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Three **

The smirk quickly disappears on her face as she turns her head away from the group of three and towards the tree that stood nearby. A strong gust of wind went by and tore through them, taking the hair band that held up Hinata's small pony tail. Her shoulder length, midnight blue hair whipped around her face, though she didn't seem to notice it at all. Nor did she care at all, she was the pride of the sound. She wouldn't give into something as simple as hair. Her head turns towards Kabuto with a slight trace of annoyance in her usual emotionless, velvet voice.

"Nii-san, I think we should get going."

She pulls on her turtleneck slightly, as if she was scratching a part of the base of her neck. This revealed some of her pale, creamy skin. Not only that, but a couple black markings. The only person to catch this was Sasuke; his curiosity was almost immediately sparked. Not that he showed it at all, but there was a slight flicker in his dark eyes. His eyes stayed on the mark until she covered it back up with the turtleneck. Before she could take another step away, a hand caught onto hers.

Her head turns towards the person who owned that hand. Apparently everyone was interested in her at the moment. She almost immediately pulls her hand away and lifts her head to look at the face of the person. Glossy, sea green eyes stared at her headband, where he assumed where her eyes would be.

"Who are you?" The red head asks. Hinata simply stared at him trying to get a good image of him. The sound of his voice and the feel of his hand made her think he was a boy. He was shorter, and seemed younger, but seemed to strike fear into both of them. He was well structured and his hair seemed to have a messy spike to it. There was a large gourd on his back. What he wore seemed like a sand attire that must've made him sweat here in Konoha.

"Yatsuba Hinata." She murmured softly enough for only him to hear. After that, she puts her hands in her pockets and begins to walk away from the group. She absolutely _hated _being in large groups. There was usually so much talking and it irritated her dearly. No one asked anymore questions, unless they were directed towards Kabuto or the sand ninja. She suddenly stops. Her urges had come once again.

"Nii-san?" She asks turning her head as if looking over her shoulder. Kabuto caught her soft voice even though all of them were talking. He looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Wanna spar?" It was less than a question when it involved her, it was more like an order. A small smirk made it's way onto Kabuto's face. He always relished fighting Hinata, every time she fought him, he learned something else about her. Last time he found out that she hated to be teased. The wind picked up again and tousled her hair even more. The scent of her cinnamon shampoo drifted under their noses. It was a sweet, yet curious scent. Gaara's eyes seemed to be in a slight daze from her scent, in reality it was driving him up the wall. Kabuto had grown used to it. Sasuke didn't even let his eyes reveal what 

thoughts were running through his mind as the cinnamon scent drove him crazy as well. It was a good breather from the scent of bubble gum that had Sakura entranced in. Naruto could really careless about Hinata's scent, he thought Sakura smelled like Ramen because the scent was permanently jammed up his nose. Kankurou was biting his lip very hard trying to not flirt with her again, in fear of Gaara's wrath and hers.

Hinata tosses her head back, making her scent go in a different direction. She knew she had an effect on all of them, even though she couldn't see it with her own eyes.

"What do you say, Ka-bu-to?" She asks making sure she pronounced each syllable of his name. He pulled the heat rising to his face back down to make sure it stayed at the base of his neck, so it wasn't seen. She knew how to press his buttons for a _girl_. A light smirk graced her face, with out them knowing, she had tied each of them around her fingers. Hinata walks towards Sakura with the smirk disappearing from her face.

"Hello, Haruno-san. My brother and I just got back from a two year mission, could you please tell me where the training grounds are?" She lied as she tilted her head to the side, giving her a slightly clueless look. Sakura bought it and smiled gently at her.

"I'd be glad to!" She chirped and Hinata nearly covered her ears. Nearly. Loud noises weren't something she was used to even though she trained in the Sound. She began to lead Hinata towards the training grounds and she motioned for Kabuto to follow her. He smirks as he follows her. This would be interesting. He could tell her hunger for a decent battle was pulsing through her finger tips without even touching her.

Without noticing it, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou and Naruto followed them. They wanted to see this girl in action. The moment they saw her, she sparked up their curiosity.

Once they reached the training grounds, Hinata and Kabuto stood in the middle of it. She makes sure that everything is ready on herself, then she looks at Kabuto with a small smirk. "Ready?"

He smirks at her smugly, "I was born ready."

"One…." She says as her eyes shifted under the headband.

"Two……" He says putting his hand on the handle of the katana on his waist.

"Three!" Both said at the same time, Hinata didn't move a muscle. The smirk that was once on her face had disappeared. Kabuto decided to make the first move by advancing at un-believable speed towards her. There was a kunai in his hand as he tried to slice her neck. She ended up diving under the kunai and under his arm to appear behind him. With _his_ katana. She wielded it with the smallest smirk. Kabuto just stared at her for a second, then he threw three explosive kunai at her. She jumped up avoiding the explosions.

She was hidden behind the smoke and Kabuto had a pretty good idea of what she would do next. Sasuke and Gaara just watched on with a sense of boredom surrounding them, they were expecting more. Naruto couldn't keep still as he watched. Temari had both of her eyebrows raised. Kankurou was sitting down with wide eyes, she caught his attention. Sakura was on the very edge of screaming and wooting for Hinata and trying to regain self control.

Then a black blur flew out from the smoke and went straight at Kabuto. A glint of metal revealed that it was Hinata. She was wielding the katana that she had "Borrowed". It flew around Kabuto, he being tossed around while she landed on the ground on the balls of her toes. The katana in her hand had blood dripping from it. Giant, black wings perched on her back. The way she looked down at Kabuto with her obsidian wings flexing, she looked like a dark angel.

"Nii-san, don't tell me you're already done?" She asks holding the katana on her shoulder. She asked the question in spite of already knowing the answer. Kabuto wouldn't give up so easily. He gets back up, the only fact was known to themselves that they were each using only half of their power. Kabuto throws an explosive kunai right in front of him and let it explode. The smoke began to engulf both of them, once it cleared, Hinata was the only one standing there.

A sly smirk appears on her face as she jumped up and dug her katana into the ground. It was a few centimeters away from Kabuto's face. A light, surprised expression graced his face. She usually always missed that one. He sticks one hand out of the ground, "I give."

But that didn't make them stop staring; Hinata was balanced on the handle of the katana. Her legs were up in the air as she smirked at him. She jumps up with the katana in hand, the black wings still ever so present on her back. Landing on the toes of her feet, she acted like she was watching him come out of the ground. But no one could tell she was looking at anything, other than the other side of her leaf headband. She wasn't even she knew how Orochimaru had gotten hold of two of them.

Kabuto came out of the ground in a rush and the two bowed to each other respectfully. She puts one of her hands in one of the compartments of her caprees. She pulls out a small jar with a screw on lid. Kabuto kneels down on the ground and watches Hinata open it. A green, pasty substance was in it. It looked like a lot of goop. She puts her hands in it and gets down onto her knees. She tilts her head up to look at Kabuto.

"Where are the deep ones?" She asks almost too casually. Her black wings flapped ever so slightly on her back. Kabuto looks at here and smirks on the inside.

"Right cheek." She begins to rub the pasty substance onto his cheek. The base of his neck warms up again. Her fingers were so soft and slender, it was hard not to. She had grown up with Kabuto and she was used to helping him out. She gently rubbed it in, as a sister would to a brother or a girlfriend would to a boyfriend. She saw it as the first one and he saw it as the second. Sasuke averted his eyes away from the two.

Once she was finished smothering the substance on him, she stood back up. The wings on her back were slowly disappearing. Well, they were until Naruto grabbed one of them. Hinata inwardly winces as she whips her head towards him, the air of annoyance surrounded her.

"Why did you do that?" She said in just barely a whisper, yet it was heard by all. Her voice had the air of mystery and the sense of danger at the same time. A shiver went up Naruto's spin as he let go of the wing that came out of her back.

"Wh-what kind of genjutsu did you use to do this?" Naruto asks looking at the black feathers with supreme curiosity. A dark aura begins to make the wings dissipate from his sight.

"I believe, that is saved for a different conversation." She says in a dead pan voice. The wings had completely disappeared and she tilts her head up to make it look as though she was looking at the sky. This was going to be a long day.

OoO

Beads of water ran down her nude body as she showered. This was the one time of day that she had relief. All of her tense muscles would heal themselves. A light sigh of pleasure escaped her rose petal lips. Her eyes opened to reveal her barely lavender tinted eyes. As she shut the shower off, she grabbed a kunai from under the towel she kept in there. She throws it straight at the window and hears a small 'eep'. She grabs the towel and wraps herself up before looking out the window, there was a trace of chakra that had been left by the peeping tom. She rubs the back of her head and lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy I didn't grow up here."

THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: I hope this is good enough for you!

Sasuke: You're made of pure idiocy.

Kit: So? I write SasuHina, So I'm an idiot?

Sasuke: Not that part of you.

Kit: -starts to give away cinnamon perfume- It attracts hot anime guys!!

Hinata: Leave fifteen reviews. The author is feeling lazy.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
